


Bound by Blood

by badlifechoices



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Strike-Commander Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: A Secret Santa story for kureyoshijo who requested: Vampire Jack can't get enough of Gabriel's blood.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Bound by Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kureyoshijo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kureyoshijo/gifts).



Gabriel is awoken by the creaking of the bedroom door, his mind jumping to awareness in an instant as the realisation sets in that someone is in his quarters. He’s been in the military for too long to deny the instinct that makes him sit up straight, blinking into the darkness in a hopeless attempt to make out the intruder. 

“You don’t sleep well,” a voice rasps in the darkness and Gabriel sighs in relief, releasing the breath he’s been holding. 

The familiarity of the voice sends a shiver along his spine and he swallows instinctively to rid himself of the dry sensation in his mouth. “None of us do, Jack. Speaking of the ones who sleep at all anyway.” 

The words earn him an amused huff and something shifts in the darkness to his left. Gabriel turns his head but he still can’t make out anything but a vague outline. He can feel the other’s gaze though, the way it almost burns him with its intensity. “Why are you here, Jack? Didn’t you get enough last night? You’re going to bleed me dry if you continue like this.” 

Again, the darkness moves and finally, the other steps close enough for Gabriel’s eyes to pick up on the figure that emerges next to his bed. The shadows seem to move along with him, like they’re hesitant to let him go and Gabriel can’t blame them. He too has a hard time keeping his hands off that toned body, once he gets a hold of it. 

Jack shrugs off his coat. It’s the same tattered and stained, blue coat that once marked him as Overwatch’s commander and the sight makes Gabriel chuckle. He’s always been of the opinion that the other is too sentimental, especially with mementos from the time before his… death. But then again, a part of him is glad that Jack keeps coming back to the things he’s familiar with. Like him. 

Gabriel misses the sky-blue of his eyes and the warmth behind them. They’re darker now, colder and filled with something that he can’t understand. Like Jack is being plagued by more than just the horrors of war they both have engraved into their very cores. He’ll ask about it at some point, about what happened to him after they got separated on the battlefield in Lyons and who is responsible for his… condition. 

But he can wait. At least until he’s made certain that Jack isn’t going to disappear on him again. He’ll give Jack as much time as he needs. If there’s one thing he knows it’s that he doesn’t care what it’s going to take. He won’t let anything take the other away from him again.

Jack doesn’t flinch, when Gabriel reaches out for him. Instead he allows the older man to take his hand and pull him closer. His pale skin is cold to the touch and there’s no pulse, no more blood flowing through his veins. When he climbs onto the bed, he moves with a grace that’s anything but natural and yet another thing that Gabe has yet to get used to.

He knows that Jack isn’t here because he wants to. If given half the chance, he’d be anywhere else where he couldn’t pose a threat to the ones he loves and figure out how to rid himself of the  _ curse _ as he calls it. But no matter how often he promises to leave for good, he’s never been able to stay away for longer than a few  _ days. _

Gabriel relishes it. He tilts his head and watches how Jack falters, his mouth opening slightly and a cold breath rushing past his lips. It’s more than a craving, it’s an  _ addiction _ . A need that is written clearly across the blond’s features and confirmed by the way his pupils widen, swallowing the last remnants of colour in his eyes.

“I know this is what you want, Jackie,” he purrs, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He loves the look on Jack’s face that betrays just how hard he’s trying to resist the desire boiling within him. It’s a fight he has no chance of winning and Gabriel would be lying if he doesn’t enjoy how the sight of his neck is enough to entrance the other. 

Gabriel has always enjoyed any kind of control he can have over the other man, any way to assert himself as the one Jack couldn’t live without. At first it was the mindblowing sex, his cock that had the other coming back because no one else could do him the way Gabe did. Their physical connection was established long before their emotional bond. Then it was his presence that Jack was drawn in by, because no one else could give him that same feeling of security and  _ love _ that Gabe provided.

And now, even as a self identified  _ monster _ , Jack has no choice but to return to him: is forced back to his side by the ravenous hunger that clouds his mind. It’s perfect.

“Gabe-” Jack’s voice is raspy, almost a growl. If it was sexy before his return from the grave, it’s only gotten more irresistible. It scratches along his skin, makes his mouth feel dry and his dick harder than it should.

The other shifts closer slowly, calculated, like a predator closing in on a skittish prey. Gabriel lets go of his hand in order to run his fingers along Jack’s arm instead. With the defined muscles that bear testimony to their time with the SEP and the lack of body heat, he feels more like a statue that has come to life than the undead creature he is. 

Gabriel can almost feel the danger the other radiates as he crawls on top of him and it sends a shiver of lust through his body. It's the danger that turns him on, the proximity to this deadly creature and the knowledge that the other is still his in so many ways. "It's okay, mi cielito. You don't have to hold back." 

The words draw a harsh breath from Jack's lips and Gabriel can see his throat work as the other swallows thickly. "Gabe, I shouldn't-" 

His struggle to control himself is so clearly written across his features that it's almost endearing. "Shh," Gabriel raises his hand to the other's face and lovingly cups Jack's cheek. "I want you to take what you need, Jack."

There's another second of hesitation as light brows furrow in an expression of guilt and pain. Gabriel knows how hard it is for the other to give in to the desire. Just as it had been hard for him to give in to his sexuality when they first started fucking during their time with the SEP. No matter how much the past decades wore him down, at his core he is still the same repressed farm boy with a heart of gold. 

But this isn't about sucking Gabriel's dick behind the barracks or adrenaline fuelled quickies in the showers after training sessions. This need runs even deeper. 

Jack's lips brush over his neck, the touch both expected and sudden. His lips are smooth and cold, caressing and kissing the exposed skin gently. The tenderness makes Gabriel want to joke about the other's "playing with his food" but the words don't get the chance to fall from his tongue. Pain floods his body, burning and clawing at his senses and he can't help the groan lingering in his throat. 

Sharp teeth dig into his flesh, tear through muscle until they pierce his vein. Jack moans in ecstasy, his body trembling as though he was a man dying of thirst who had been granted his first drop of water in weeks. 

The pain simmers down to a scraping discomfort as the other begins to suck on his flesh, drawing forth the very essence of his life and swallowing it greedily. Instead he can feel a strange pleasure tingling along his nerves, as though Jack’s teeth are coated with some kind of aphrodisiac. 

Gabriel feels the way his dick grows hard and he can’t deny that he greatly enjoys the wet, erotic noises Jack is making. _Fuck_ , he wants that mouth occupied with a different part of his body entirely. It might even be worth risking those canines scraping along his cock, just to have Jack suck him off. 

He thinks about how the other doesn’t need to breathe anymore and the idea makes his hips buck instinctively. 

The vampire lets out a sound akin to a growl at the movement, a strong hand coming to rest on his waist and pushing him down into the sheets. Gabriel isn’t sure if the reaction is involuntary because Jack doesn’t stop his feeding even for a second. 

He’s a lot less messy than he was the first couple times, careful not to waste any of the blood as though it’s the most precious liquid in the world. / 

Gabriel can feel himself growing ever so slightly lightheaded and his hands come to rest against Jack's shoulders, pushing against him ever so slightly. "Enough, mi sol. Any more or you'll put me out of commission for the day." Not that he would mind, with his super soldier physique Jack could damn near bleed him dry and he'd be back on his feet within less than a week. But he has to be back behind his desk in the morning. 

He can feel the internal battle Jack is fighting in the way his muscles are tensing and his grip on Gabriel's waist tightens enough to bruise his skin. But ultimately, Jack's self-control wins and he detaches himself from Gabriel's throat with an almost obscenely wet noise. 

Jack's pale lips are stained with the dark red, his pupils are still dilated and eyelids heavy. It's an expression that's all too similar to his "fucked out of his mind"-look and the sight only fuels the desire coursing through Gabriel's veins. 

He doesn't hesitate before grabbing a hold of Jack's shirt and pulling him down to smash their mouths together. Gabriel's mouth fills with the taste of his own blood, a sensation he's not at all unfamiliar with. Their lips move against each other with practiced ease, testament to the hundreds, if not thousands of kisses they've shared before.

"You know you can stay,  mi corazón ,” he murmurs as Jack pulls back, allowing him to breathe. “I’m sure the others would be glad to have you back, no matter  _ how _ . Overwatch could use you.  _ I  _ could use you" His voice is soft, gentle in a way that betrays the depths of his love for the other. 

He knows that those around him have already become aware of the changes in his behaviour and the clear indicators of restless nights. But until Jack decides to return to the organisation he led for so long, Gabriel won't lose a word about him or his condition. And not just because he respects the other’s choice to stay away.

It’s not like it would be an easy task to explain that at night he shares his bed with the very man they buried five months ago. Not without Jack at his side to collaborate the story. While it certainly would make for an… interesting scene, he suspects that the NATO wouldn’t be particularly amused by it. The last thing the people around here need is another change of command after they lost both Captain Amari and Commander Morrison in such a short time. 

Jack doesn’t answer for a long moment, his fingers playing with a strand of Gabriel’s curly hair. He hasn’t cut it in a while, too busy with everything that’s going on to care much about such insignificant details. 

Instead of an answer, he leans down once more, capturing Gabriel’s lips in another long, sensual kiss. 

Hands wandering from Jack’s shoulders along his sides, Gabriel allows himself to get lost in the sensation of their tongues sliding together. He laps the last remnants of his blood off Jack’s teeth and smirks into the kiss when he feels fingernails scrape over his bare chest. 

Eyes narrowed, he pushes Jack away once more. “Strip,” Gabriel orders, pushing himself up on his elbows so he can properly enjoy the view. No matter how often he drinks in the sight of Jack’s toned body, it never fails to remind him just how attracted he is to the other. 

There’s a hint of amusement curling around the vampire’s lips as he slips off the bed in order to follow the command. His fingers curl around the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly and revealing just a hint of his perfectly sculpted waist. Gabriel licks his lips, his gaze glued to the silver hair of the other man’s happy trail. He’s just about to comment on how Jack should’ve become a stripper instead of a soldier, when-- 

  
  


There's a banging against his door and the sound echoes through his quarters as a voice calls out: "Commander Reyes! Commander Reyes!"

  
  


_ Mierda.  _ That’s exactly what he needed. “Hold your fucking horses,” he shouts back, turning to tell Jack that he’ll be back ASAP because he certainly doesn’t want to miss out on their fun time because of some minor emergency.

He’s not at all surprised that Jack is already gone when he turns around. 

The only trace of his nightly visitor are a few small blood stains on his sheets and the rapidly healing wound on his neck. 

Gabriel’s gaze falls on the curtains in front of his opened window. They’re swaying gently in the warm breeze, allowing the faint light of dawn to creep into the room. He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face and glares down at the obvious tent in his boxers.  _ Great. _ He is  _ so _ going to make Jack pay for his disappearing act the next time he shows up. 

The thought makes his lips twitch into a faint smile. Gabriel knows that Jack will be back because the other needs him. More than the emotional bond they share, he’s the only one who can provide Jack with what he needs to satisfy his burning desire.

  * The End -



**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and thank you for reading this story!  
> I really hope that you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come hit me up on twitter and let's talk about the million AUs and headcanons we'll never write! https://twitter.com/OnlyJaybirb


End file.
